


At Last, Together

by Merfilly



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final Episode Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last, Together

Gauda Prime is the final place, the end to their very existence.

_It will all be over soon._

Just a few more moments, and their aim will find its mark.

_ He is laying beneath me, and they are coming._

The others with him are dying, if not dead.

_I will not have to go on._

He barely spares a glance to the rest, only aware truly of the man he had shot and killed.

_I'll rejoin him, if there is such a thing as an afterlife._

The Federation will unite Avon and Blake, in one final confrontation.

_Together at last._


End file.
